A Fear of Pokemon Trainers
by Lord Vorpial
Summary: What happens when a 13 year old must deal with what he fears most in order to grow and flourish? What happens if he is thrown into a situation where he has no choice but to coexist and cope with what or who he fears most? Will he find closure or perhaps love. Rated M to be safe. NO OVERLY EXPLICIT MATERIAL JUST MINOR ADULT THEMES AND REFERENCES!


I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR ANY OF IT'S COPYRIGHT MATERIAL AND WHATNOT.

A scaredy cat by the name, Meepy had always feared many things. However, what he feared most wasn't any mere Pokemon. What he feared most were the people who used them for various purposes, mainly for battling but for other stuff as well. His biggest fear was Pokemon Trainers. He was taking an afternoon catnap on his bed in his room. Lying on his back, without his covers, he was having one of his bad dreams.

_He was cornered by a group of those wierd yet creepy freakshows. About 6 of them male and four of them female or so he guessed by their creepy voices. For him he was standing there waiting for this group of creeps to claim him as thier victim. The creeps who were mostly clad in red outfits, signaling thier ace ranks as trainers, looked at him. The males looked at him with either pity or disapproval for the boy's apparent cowardice and the girls stared at him with looks of intrigue and /or lust. His Light Blue T-Shirt and light blue boy shorts were well noted by the females as well as his short messy black hair and sky blue eyes. He looked so delicious to them right now. He stood only at a 4'9 while the creeps who cornered him stood at either 5'3-5'9. It was only after what seemed like 30 minutes to him he had spoken. "W-W-W-What ...a-a-a-are...y-y-you... .g-guys...gonna...do to...m-m-me." the boy squeaked with fear in his voice. No response from them other than wide grins across there faces and giggling. Then one of them took out that which is symbolic of his fear. A PokeBall, that which contained not just a fearsome or dangerous creature, but to the boy, an instrument of pain and torture . The trainer popped open the ball and revealed a rock rhino. With a simple command, the rock rhino tackled the poor boy hard sending him crashing to the ground on his back. Then the four females walked up to the boy who was sprawled on the ground , lying on his back. He looked at them with fear in his eyes and they just smiled warmly at him as if reassuring him that when this torture is over, everything would be alright. They then produce thier PokeBalls while he shivered in fear before popping them open and revealing a plethora of ghouls, ghosts, and creeps. Each trainer releasing more than one Pokemon. They all gave them thier commands and soon, the boy suddenly then felt himself being licked and kissed all over by the ghastly creeps while all the abusers laugh and giggle. The boy was covered in icky saliva and drool. He only cried as he was painfully being tortured and then he..._

He awoke with a fright only to find himself and his bed soiled. After changing into clean clothes and making his bed again. He headed downstairs where his mother had prepared lunch for him.

"Good afternoon sweetie." his mother said warmly with a smile.

"Good afternoon mom." The boy said dejectedly.

"What's wrong my little Meepy? You look depressed." asked his mother.

"Nothing Mom, I just woke up is all." Meepy, the boy responded while eating his lunch.

"OK sweetie." she said, noticing that something was bothering him but decided to leave it alone for now.

Having finished his lunch he heads out to go to his older brother Moogy's house to see what freaky invention he is working on this time.

"Mom, im going to Moogy's for a visit okay?!" Meepy alerted his mom before heading out.

"Okay fine dearie, just don't get caught in one of his freaky experiments again."she replied kmowing what could happen if Meepy was to test out one of his inventions.

"I won't." Meepy simply replied before he ran off outside and to his brother's house.

Who knows what lied in store for hin on this crazy adventure this time. Only time would tell.


End file.
